I Love This Job
by michellie1001
Summary: This is really something I've just been playing around with; it's basically the Supernatural cast in an alternative universe type deal; Castiel isn't an Angel, Sam & Dean aren't hunters; etc. This is a Destiel fic! Fair warning! Let me know how you guys like it, please! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I love working here. It's so quiet and it smells like my favorite things: books. Everything here is wonderfully peaceful. Before I worked at this library, I'd spend all my time here. May as well get paid for it, I suppose. I work in the small pastry and coffee shop in the corner on the first floor. Just another day going by like usual. It's a bit boring. I've always wondered why people don't come into libraries more often on Fridays. I always have; but like I said before, I'm here everyday, even my days off. I can't get enough. I love the endless worlds I can throw myself into. It's better than the busy streets by far. I'm fascinated with everything from fantasies, to sci-fy's, to mysteries and murder stories. What I love most is the documentaries. They enthrall me more than anything, mainly because it's not made up. These are real things that happened to real people.

"Why are you staring out the window? Weirdo" Gabriel inquired

"I didn't know I was, honestly. I was thinking."

"Well I was starting to wonder when you'd blink. I thought your eyeballs might dry out and shrivel up."

"That's not physically possible."

"It was a joke, mega-nerd." He retorted as he walked to make himself a cappuccino

That was another perk of working here: free coffee.

"Will you make me one too, please?"

"I suppose so, little brother."

"Thank you, big brother." I said with false sincerity

Pulling out the disinfectant spray and a cloth I started to clean the tables, again. I'm not sure how many times I've done this today. It is a Friday, I suppose.

"But Saaaam it's Friday! Can't we go out! You can be my wing man. Well, I don't need a wing man. I can be your wing man!"

I jumped at the suddenly loud gruff voice behind me. When I turned to look I was greeted with the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. Gorgeous green eyes, sandy blonde hair, lightly freckled skin and chapped pink lips. Beautiful.

"Dean, I don't want to go get drunk and watch you act like an idiot. If that's what you want to do, then go. I'll catch a cab. Hey, Castiel, how are you?"

_Dean.. _It almost hurts to pull my eyes away from him.

"Hello, Sam, I'm fine and yourself?"

"I'm okay, just here for the usual: coffee and a stack of books."

"I understand the feeling. This place is..."

"Marvelous."

"Yes, exactly" I beam at him

"It's too quiet." Dean chimed in, "Doesn't it make you crazy, what was your name?"

My heart is in my throat and as for my voice, nowhere to be found. I open my mouth but no sound comes out. I look like a fish out of water, I'm sure of it.

"His name is Castiel, and he enjoys the quiet; like me."

"Oh is that so? Well, Castiel, let me ask you a question; how many times in a week do you see Sam? I figure working in a library, you'd have to be a nerdy geek like my little brother." He scoffed

"Do you mean days or the amount of times I see him in a week? I see him everyday; he more often comes in twice a day, which would mean that I'd see him every time I remade his coffee. So on average, four coffees a session, let's say he comes in twice a day for four days, once for three days...about 44 times a week." I was not only surprised I'd found my voice again but also at what an elaborate answer I'd given. Judging by the looks on their faces they were surprised, too.

"Jeez, you're just like Sam, I was wondering why you'd enjoy spending any time with him. You two are weird. Both of you have books for brains and both are wiz-kids. Sammy, you been sneaking around with this guy behind my back? I think he'd be perfect for you." He laughed

Is he questioning his brother about our friendship? He's implying that Sam and I are in a relationship. He's laughing at us. I can feel the sudden anger rise up and out it goes:

"He's quite an enjoyable person. He's very intriguing and the interests we share are endless. I can see that you and he are not much alike considering he'd rather spend time in the library alone than watch you flirt endlessly with every woman you come across. You'd like to act like you're helping him to find a woman; whilst actually keeping up conversation with him so as to distract everyone from knowing that you're not very good at conversation with anyone else; except for your smart-alec remarks. You really don't have very good people skills, do you, _Dean?_"

"Woah, someone is uncomfortable in their sexuality. Am I right?"

"Says the womanizer."

I see a very visible blush rise onto his cheeks and tops of his ears. Looks like that one was a button...

"Look buddy, I didn't come here for someone to make assumptions about my life, okay?"

"Neither did I. Think about that the next time you want to joke about someone's interests and/or their sexuality."

I shouldn't have said what I said but the looks on their faces were worth every word of it. Sam's was a dumfounded look like 'I can't believe the quiet, calm, reserved Castiel just spewed everywhere' where as Dean's said 'What the hell is this; an intervention?'

"I, uh, okay. Wanna try this again? Hi, I'm Dean. I'm Sam's older brother." He said as he extended his hand for me to shake it

"Hello Dean, my name is Castiel. I serve your brother coffee about 44 times a week." He took two steps backward and howled with laughter. It was wonderful and confusing. Not even two minutes ago, I was enraged with his words and now I'm high with his laughter and I want to hear it again and again.

He firmly grasped my hand and I felt a surge of electricity. My heart momentarily stopped in my chest.

"Sam! I like this guy! He has balls and a good sense of humor! He'll fit in nicely!"

"Castiel has balls? Is that what I just heard? Someone must've misspoken or I must've misheard because that's bullshit."

"Shut it, Gabriel. Dean, this is my older brother, Gabriel."

"It's nice to meet you, Dean. Hey, Sam, do you want the usual tonight; a coffee, croissant, stack of books and no date?" he said as he poked him in the shoulder

"Very funny, Gabriel, I'd rather sit here than go out to any club or bar. Unlike you, who's stuck here, so ha."

I figured I should offer him something; "Can I get you anything to eat or drink, Dean? We have a lot of coffees and pies and-"

"Do you have apple pie?"

"Yes, we do. Whipped cream or no?"

"No, thank you. Can I get a cup of coffee, black too, please?"

"Sure. Sam?

"Huh? What?"

"Would you like the usual?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"I'll be back in a moment. You two have a seat and Gabriel, please don't disturb the guests."

"I'm not disturbing! I'm entertaining! He's such a party pooper."

As I make Dean's coffee and cut him a slice of pie I begin to wonder what he like to do in his free time, other than chase women. _Women. _It hadn't occurred to me until now, he's straight. It's not exactly a secret that I'm not. There goes that hope. Oh well, I'll survive. I'll just try and be a friend to him. I'd love to spend more time together. Even if I don't get to touch his arms...mmmm...his arms. Gah, stop it Castiel! If you don't you're going to have to take a cold shower! I don't remember making Sam's order, his coffee, three creams, two sugars, or warming his croissant but I've finished. I'm not going to argue but I'm slightly concerned about the haze this man; whom I've met maybe ten minutes ago already has me in.

I walk over to the table with the tray in hand, watching the floor as I go. I'm halfway there when I look up; he's playing with a coffee stirrer in his mouth and he's watching me. I almost trip over my own two feet at the glance of that intense stare. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was eye-fucking me. He smiled as he watched me recover from what could've been a very bad fall. I finally get to the table and hand Sam his coffee and croissant when I place Dean's pie on the table but as I go to set his coffee down, he raises his hand and takes it from me. His fingers brush mine for only a half a second but I felt that static again. I think he did too, because I could've sworn I heard a gasp.

"Thanks, Cas."

Cas? I don't really like the nickname but I love the way it rolls off his tongue so I don't correct him.

"You're welcome, Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Look dude! It was a fast turtle, okay! I've never ever seen one run so fast in my life! I thought it was gonna eat my ass and then my Uncle Bobby's! All Sam could do was laugh!"

"No kidding! I'm glad the thing didn't come after me because I wouldn't have been able to stop laughing to run!"

"Gentlemen, it's closing time. I'll have to ask you to leave." It was Charlie, she ran the checkout desk with a girl named Ruby. Both of them were wonderful women and Sam had been trying to gather the nerves to ask Ruby out on a date for months.

"Sorry Charlie! I didn't realize it was so late! Good thing we've been dead. I already cleaned up for the night at 4 o'clock." I apologized to her

"Yeah, any other mess that we've made will be cleaned up by the morning crew, guaranteed." Gabriel jokingly assured her as he sent a wink her way

"The kitchen is fine boys; I just don't want to lock you guys in here. That'd be fun to explain to Crowley." She said with a roll of her eyes; Crowley was the main boss and kind of an asshole. "Now get moving, please."

We slowly got up from our chairs and cleaned up our small mess of stirrers and coffee drops.

"Hey, do you guys want to hang out? I mean, it's only 7 and there's still daylight out. We could go have dinner, if you want." Dean offered

"Sure!" I answered a little too enthusiastically "I uh, we'd love to."

"Where did you have in mind, Dean-O?" Gabriel asked

"Well, Sam and I know this place called The Roadhouse; our friends, basically family, run the place. Best burgers and steak in town."

"Oh, I haven't had a good steak in ages. Cassie here on the other hand gets a healthy serving a meat pretty often, don't you, Cassie?"

He did not. He did not just make a gay joke. I'm going to kill him. I stared at him innocently "Not really, I mainly just eat bacon and that's not exactly healthy."

"I, never mind. Such a party pooper."

"Don't you dare talk bad about bacon, Cas." Dean scolded as he pointed his index finger at me

"Hey now, I wasn't talking bad about it. It's one of my favorite foods, but you have to admit, it's very greasy."

"Of course it is! The best foods are always greasy!" he said as he leaned against his Impala, which happened to be parked right next to mine and Gabriel's car "Alright c'mon guys, y'all follow us there, okay?"

"Well, if it's okay with you guys, I'd rather meet up there. I'm still wearing nerd attire and I smell like coffee." Gabriel suggested

"What are you talking about? I think we look fine; and coffee smells great, by the way."

"I look like a nerd. Yeah, coffee smells good, but not when you've smelled it for eight hours. I want to change."

"You're a ninny."

"I- you're a ninny!"

"What ever, ninny."

"You know what? You banished from the apartment; and the car!" he said as he jumped in and locked all the doors. He started the car quickly and sped off.

"I'm gonna kill him! What a jerk!"

"Dude, you called him a ninny. He's your older brother; you should've known that was coming." Dean snickered

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, it's okay Castiel, Dean and I will just take you with us to Roadhouse. Sound okay?"

"Sounds good to me; I'm going to get Gabriel back for this."

I hopped into the back of Dean's Impala. It was oddly comforting to be in this car. I'm not sure why. I was still pretty angered at Gabriel's actions and as soon as I sat down I felt it roll off my shoulders. All of that relaxation was erased when Gabriel called my cell.

"Hey little brother, I've been watching your watch Dean all night so I thought I'd give you a little bit of alone time. Well, I know Sam is still there but I know you usually play off of everything I say; so I figured you'd have the chance to say what you wanted this way."

"You're not funny."

"I wasn't being funny, Castiel. Or should I say 'Cas'?" he chuckled "Anyway, I'm not too hungry so I'll come in a little late; maybe 20 minutes or so."

"I'm hanging up."

"Love you!"

"Love you too." I grumbled back at him

"Girlfriend?" Dean asked

"Huh? Oh, no. I don't...no."

"Aw, c'mon dude. You're a good looking guy. How do you not have a girlfriend?"

"I'd really prefer to be single than have a girlfriend honestly."

Sam knows I'm not into women. He's just fine with it, too.

"What the hell for! Boobs are awesome dude! Like, one of the best things in the world!"

"Dean, leave Cas alone, you jerk."

"Okay, okay, you bitch."

I was kind of in a daze for the rest of the ride; I could vaguely hear Sam and Dean bicker playfully back and forth. It's nice to know Gabriel and I aren't the only ones who do that.

"Alright, here we are! Should we wait for Gabriel before we order? I'm starving."

"No, he said he was going to take his time because he's not very hungry."

"Okay good. Like I said, I'm starving." He said enthusiastically

Inside the set up was more like a bar than a restaurant. It had a bar along the back wall, complete with liquor and barstools. There were wooden tables scattered about the floor, not really any organization about it, black steel chairs with red padding on top. It had booths along the walls, also with wooden tables and black steel booths with red padding on top. Except for the disorganized layout, it looked nice and was a real home felt place. It was almost like I'd stepped into Texas. What I imagine Texas to be like, anyway. I'm from Boston. I catch myself smiling as I watch Dean saunter over to the bar like he owns the place. It's actually quite adorable.

"Honey, I'm home!"

A young girl turns around and beams at him. She's pretty. Blonde locks fall out of her messy bun with a piece of her bangs still in her face and she's got childlike brown eyes. She's very cute. I feel a slight pang of jealousy until I remember what Dean said earlier 'our friends, basically family, own the place'.

"Sam! Dean! How's it goin' fellas?"

"Fine, Jo, this is Cas, he's Sammy's friend."

"Nice to meet you, Cas. I'm Jo, my mother, Ellen and I run the place." She extends her hand to me

"It's nice to meet you, as well." I say as I grasp her hand, she gave a firm handshake that says 'I'm pretty but I can rip your head off' and I'm convinced that's the truth.

"Have a seat and I'll be right over. What do y'all want for a drink?"

"Beers for us, Cas?"

"A beer is fine, Dean. Thank you."

"So six beers." He says as he shoots a wink to her

She giggles and goes off to get them for us, flashing a smile as she does.

"Alright let's get a booth."

"But I don't like booths" Sam whines

"I don't care. I'm oldest and I say we get a booth."

"Fine, jerk."

"Bitch."

"Why do you two do that?" I wondered aloud

"Do what?" Sam asked curiously

"The whole bitch, jerk thing. Is it an inside joke or something?"

"Oh, no we just, I dunno, do it."

"Ah. Okay. I was only wondering."

"It's just kind of something we've always done. I'm not exactly sure why."

"I think it's our fucked up sense of affection" Dean chimed in

"Yeah, I guess so. We're not exactly the kiss and hug type of family."

"We don't even say 'I love you'" Dean laughed

"When Gabriel and I were younger, he and our brother, Michael had gotten into a fight. Well, more Gabriel was mad at Michael because he told him that if he went to a friend's house where there was going to be alcohol he'd tell our parents. Anyway, Michael was never mad at Gabriel so when he went to walk to the store he told Gabriel he loved him. Gabriel told him to 'fuck off'. Michael was hit by a dunk driver and killed instantly. Gabriel never forgave himself for not saying 'I love you' back. Every time he leaves anywhere, when we're heading to sleep, he tells me he loves me; I always say it back. You guys should say it."

"Cas, that's terrible. I'm sorry." Dean said; he sounded very sincere.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Gabriel is who I was talking to when you asked about my current relationship status." I smiled at him

"Well I feel like a dick."

"You are a dick Dean, but that's not why." Sam chuckled at him

"Is he a dick? I hadn't noticed. I'm sure you know him more than I do, though."

"Oh yes. I think I know too much, actually." He said as his eyes widened

"Just what is that supposed to mean?" Dean accused

"Oh you know; college adventures." He snickered

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Dean retorted with a very apparent blush rising. This made me extremely curious.

"College adventures?"

"I experimented a little."

"With what?" Was it drugs? Was it men? Oh please let it be men.

"Well, I don't know how you feel about this topic but I'm not exactly straight. Down in Texas, there was one group of people I was allowed to express this; the other side, mainly family, I was not allowed to express it under any circumstance."

I laughed; hard. Apparently I offended him because he was pissed when I looked back at his face.

"Real funny, right? I thought it was just fucking hilarious. You have no idea what I was called by my own father. I didn't know there were so many slurs for people who weren't straight. It was bullshit. I don't care what you think but stop fucking laughing at me." He was dead serious.

"Oh Dean, honey; I'm _gay_. I was laughing because you weren't sure how I felt about the topic. I'm very...passionate about it." I reassured him patting his forearm. Holy fuck, I touched his forearm. 10 points to me! He blushed crimson and smiled that wonderful goofy grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's why you'd rather be single than have a girlfriend. My bad." He chuckled

"Yes, that's why."

"Here ya go, boys; six beers and a bucket of ice. Have you decided what you're going to be having tonight?"

"I'll have the usual, thanks." Dean replied

"Me too, please." Said Sam

"What about you, new guy?"

"I uh, haven't had time to look at the menu. I was talking. I'm sorry."

"Give him my usual, he'll love it." Dean said

"You sure?" she asked

"Oh yeah, everyone loves that one."

"Alright, coming up." She flashed one more smile and trotted away

"What did you order me?" I asked cautiously

"A bacon double cheese burger. They put ranch, grilled onion and avocado on it, too. It's delicious, trust me."

"It really is delicious." Sam said reassuringly. He must've read my wary mind.

"Okay, I trust you, Sam."

"What? You trust him and not me! This is profiling I say!"

"How is it profiling?" I laughed

"I dunno but it is!"

"Oh don't be a cry baby, Dean. I've known Sam for over four months and I've only just met you today, he's had time to earn brownie points."

"Profiler." He mumbled playfully back

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, it was a text message from Gabriel.

{**8:17pm From Gabriel:** Hey little bro, can I still come to dinner or have you and Dean given Sam the boot to have a date? P.S. He's soo not straight. ;D}

{**8:19pm To Gabriel: **Of course you can still come, Sam is still here and you're still not funny.}

{**8:21pm From Gabriel: **Since you didn't say anything about him not being straight I'll just assume you already figured that out. Lol. Good job, little bro. I'm on my way now. Love you.}

{**8:22pm To Gabriel: **You're such a pain in the ass sometimes. Love you, too.}

"Why the sudden eyebrow crease, Cas?" Dean teased

"Gabriel. He's being a twit, that's all."

"Is he on his way?"

"He is, yes."

"What was he being a twit about?"

"It's nothing." I lie coolly while my face gives away everything I'm trying to conceal. Damn it.

"Ahh, I see. Big brothers can be the worst, right Sammy?"

"Dude, don't even start with me."

Dean gave him hearty laugh with a beautiful smile. Oh how this man makes me melt.

Gabriel saunters into the restaurant looking around; a few waitresses catching his eye along the way. I wave him over and he eagerly approaches us.

"What's up? You guys ordered yet?"

"Yes, we just ordered a moment ago. Jo should be coming back with our food soon. When she does you can order and watch us eat while you wait."

"Oh, that's cruel little brother." He laughed

"I never claimed to be a saint." I responded as I took a swig of my beer

"Oh I already know. Hey Dean, has this little dirty birdy made a pass at you yet?"

I almost spat out my mouthful but I managed to swallow and inhale it instead. I'm sure I looked graceful choking my lung up like that. Dean was wonderful enough to answer for me; and what a great answer it was...

"Not really, no. I don't think he's been picking up on the signals I've been giving him, either, though. But the night is still young and I'd like to take my time with this one, honestly. He seems like someone I could spend all night with. Not just someone I could fuck and leave, though I would love to bend him over the table right now." He smiled devilishly at me.

I could faint right now and considering the strength of which I'm coughing; I just might. My lungs are on fire.

"Oh really, Dean-O? Well, I'm sure Castiel would like that, too."

I gasp for air and it burns when it comes out as words "If you two don't shut the fuck up I might just die!"

They laugh. Of course they do. They are such assholes, I swear it.

"Oh, Cas; it's okay. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have said that so bluntly." Dean said, still laughing

"No kidding. I'm going to kill the both of you."

"I like this. It's like watching a sitcom." Sam chimed in

Jo walked over with our food, this girl had perfect timing.

"Alright; Dean, Cas, here are your burgers. Sam, here's your pulled pork sandwich; anything else I can get you guys? Oh, there's another one at the party. Anything I can get ya?"

"Jo, this is my older brother, Gabriel. Gabriel, this is Jo, she and her mom own the place."

"Nice to meet you sweetheart, I'll just have a steak, well-done, with a baked potato on the side and two beers, please." He said with a flirtatious smile

"Alright; coming up." She said with a not-so-flirtatious smile

"She's adorable." He said as she walked away

"No." Sam and Dean said in unison.

"Dude, she's like our little sister. She's off limits. Period." Dean said

"Oh c'mon guys! I won't bite! Well, not unless she's into that kind of thing anyway." He joked as he raised an eyebrow

"Alright, let's try it this way, you touch her, I'll kill you. You talk about touching her, I'll kill you. You think about touching her, I'll kill you."

"Geez; fine. I was only kidding; sort of."

Jo came back with Gabriel's beers with her same polite smile "Here you go, Gabriel."

"Thank you, Jo." He said in a much more respective manner. Jo must've noticed because she gave Dean a 'What did you do' look and he replied with a smile and a shoulder shrug that just looked so...Dean. She smiled and trotted off to another table.

This burger is much larger than I had anticipated. The two patties must've been an inch thick each with cheese melting onto the plate and bacon falling over the sides. I open it to get a good look at what all is on here, onions, avocado, ranch and black pepper. It smells wonderful. I realize I'm being watched. Sam and Dean's eyes are both on me.

"What?"

"You gonna take a bite or just stare at it?" Dean teased

"I'm...inspecting it. It looks good."

"It is good." Dean said as he took a bite of his

I raised the burger to my mouth, unsure of how I was going to make it fit, I took a bite and was immediately rewarded with the best taste I've ever had in my mouth. No wonder this is Dean's usual. I can't help but groan. It's wonderful.

"Good, isn't it?" Sam smiled at me

"It's fucking delectable."

They laughed and dug into their food.

"So Dean, what do you do for a living?" Gabriel asked

"I'm a mechanic. It's kind of a family thing."

"What about you, Sam?"

"I'm in college to be a lawyer but I work with Dean for now."

"Why do you guys work in the library?" Dean inquired

"I work there because I love the place. I'm there everyday, even on my days off. We only live a couple blocks away so it's the perfect place for me."

"What about you, Gabriel?"

"I lost my job at the record store so I figured I'd cut down on gas if I worked with Castiel. Plus, I love coffee." He laughed

Jo came back with Gabriel's steak and it smelled delicious.

"Here you go; well-done, cheese and butter on the potato but the sour cream is right here. Anything else, guys?"

"No thanks, Jo." Dean replied

The rest of the night was awesome. There was never a silent moment. Time blew by fast; too fast for my liking.

"Sam, Dean, you guys know I have no problem with you guys hanging out here all night but I'm going out with a few friends tonight and it's already 10. I've got to get all prettied up, ya know."

"You're beautiful as you are now, Jo." I responded

"Oh, well, thank you Cas. I appreciate that. Let me rephrase, I have to get sexied up." She giggled

"Hey, hey, hey, how come Cas can tell her she's beautiful but I can't think it?" Gabriel faked being offended

"Well because he's gay, duh." Dean replied

"I get immunity, ha." I teased Gabriel

"Alright Jo; thanks for the food and beer. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. Love you guys."

"Love you too, Jo." They replied and kissed her on the forehead. They really did love her. I'll have to ask how they knew her later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

At work I can't help but think of Dean. I barely know the man but I want to spend as much time with his as possible; and he said he wanted to take his time with me. That has to mean something! You can't tell me it doesn't! I feel like a math geek girl with a crush on the football jock. Gabriel has been teasing me about it all last night into this afternoon. Oh, well. I've seen him smitten before so it'll be alright. I'm busy with a customer when I see Dean out of the corner of my eye. My heart leaps into my throat as I set my eyes on him fully.

He's so sexy. He's got on a jean jacket with an unbuttoned red and blue plaid shirt under and a white v-neck under that. His jeans hug him tightly I all the right places. For some reason the fact that he's bow legged is even sexy. I think I'm drooling. He's talking to Sam about something, he seems almost like he's defending himself. I don't remember finishing the customer's transaction. I hope I gave him the right change. I'm also glad that the cash register prints out a duplicate receipt for me, otherwise I wouldn't have a clue what to make this man. He sees me. Oh, God he sees me. He smiles a huge face splitting smile. He's so beautiful; and I can't even give a proper smile back. I can only stand there dumbly with a goofy grin on my goofy face. He swiftly makes his way over to me.

"Hey, Cas!"

"Hello, Dean" I can feel my smile get bigger, my cheeks are starting to urt but I can't stop.

"How are you today?"

"I'm doing well, you?"

"I'm awesome. Look, I was wondering, well, I had an awesome time last night. Anyway, when's your next day off?"

"I had a great time, too. Tomorrow, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to go out to dinner or something; alone?"

_Alone. Oh my God he specified that he wants to be alone._

"Sure!" Lord if I smile any bigger I'm going to be stuck this way permanently!

"Awesome! Can I take you out to The Night; at about 8 o'clock. It'll give you an hour after you get off work. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" That's all I can say. I'm floored. "I'll be ready. Do you want to pick me up or should I take the car from Gabriel?" Ahhh, vocabulary, how I missed you.

"I'll pick you up. What's your address?"

As I give him my address I still can't believe I'm doing so. I feel like clicking my heels.

"Okay, cool. What's your phone number?"

"It's 555-1054"

"Alright, I'll text you so you'll have my number."

"Okay"

"Anyways, I've got to go. Sam is only returning some books. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay" I smile my stupid smile again.

"Okay." He confirms with a beautiful smile.

He walked away to find Sam and I felt the sudden urge to go outside for air. I can't believe he wants me. He just asked me to eat dinner with him! Alone! He specified! Oh, I'm in love. Oh. I'm in love. Nooo, that can't be what that's like. Could it? Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. All I know is it's only 2 and 8 is a long way away.

Closing time, finally! Gabriel hasn't shut up about my date tonight. A bunch of 'I told you so' and 'don't choke on your beer again!' have been irking my nerves all day long. I'm about ready to choke him; but he's my brother and I can't so I shan't.

Fresh out of the shower and my eyes are crazed. I quickly try to find an outfit I feel appropriate; especially since he's only ever seen me in my work uniform. The insecurity quickly overwhelms me. I only have 45 minutes to find clothes, do my hair and calm my nerves. I'm running around my room like a rabid animal locked inside a cage. I don't know how long he's been there but Gabriel is standing in my doorway.

"Well, this is one hell of a sight. You in your underwear running around like an idiot. Haven't seen this since we were kids and you were still shameless." He laughed

"Shut up! You are so annoying today! Can you please help me find an outfit? I don't want to be too dressed up or too dressed down. I don't know what to wear and I don't know is I should groom my hair or let it look messy like always. Help meee"

"Alright, alright, fine. Where are you guys going?"

"I'm not sure. Some place called The Night."

"Oh that's good. It's kind of like an Olive Garden. So you don't need to be too dressed up. But you don't want to wear anything white or khaki just in case you spill pasta sauce on yourself."

He walked over to the closet and grabbed a pair of black jeans that I hardly ever wear, a black button down and a pair of my black loafers.

"I'm not Johnny Cash, Gabriel. I don't want to look like I'm going to a funeral."

"But you might be." He laughed

"Not funny."

"Put this on."

I put on my jeans; they were a little loose in the hips. I've lost weight apparently. I put the button down on and as I went to button the cuffs Gabriel grabbed my arm and yanked me forward.

"No! Do not button this. You roll them up a little below your elbows. You want to let him see that bit of skin; this is the only thing showing besides your face and neck. It'll drive him crazy. I promise."

"Um, okay. That's kind of odd, Gabriel."

"Yes, it is; but if women love it, guys who like guys love it."

"I suppose you have a point."

"Of course I do. I'm the oldest. Now let's go take care of your hair."

We went back to the bathroom where he sat me down on the toilet lid and began to tousle and blow-dry my hair. He took a bit of gel and rubbed it between his hands and began to run his fingers through my hair, every which way. Then grabbed the blow-dryer again and went back to work. He reminded me of a cosmetologist. It was quite amusing. He had a comb in his mouth and everything.

"Voila!" he announced as he pulled me up to the mirror "Looks good, don't it?"

"It does, yes, but I have a question."

"What's that?"

"Why did you spend 10 minutes making me hair look like I just woke up?" I teased

"Oh shut up! Dean will love it; guaranteed."

"Thank you Gabriel."

"No problem, little bro."

"How do I look?"

"Sexy as hell; no incest intended." He replied with a wink

"Okay. You really think he'll like it?"

"Of course; if he doesn't he can fuck off."

I smile at him. He's always looking out for me; ever since we were kids.

I hear a knock at the door and my heart freezes. No more beating for it tonight. Gabriel rushes over to the door to answer it and I'm still stuck in the bathroom, motionless.

"Hey, Dean-O!"

"Hi, Gabriel; is Cas ready?"

"Yeah, he's in the bathroom. Finishing his make up, I think." He laughs

"I hope he wears lip gloss. I'm a sucker for it."

I've never worn make up in my life. Gabriel is such an asshole. I finally get up the nerve to walk out of the bathroom, down the hallway and into the living area. I see him. He's breathtaking. Black denim pants with a white button down; he has his sleeves rolled up and damn does it look good, I guess Gabriel was right about that one. His green eyes look so good under my overhead light and I wonder what they look like in the morning sunshine; probably even better in my bed under the moonlight. God, why was I having these thoughts? This is ridiculous. Oh, his eyes made their way to me; they light up instantly as his smile reaches them. It's so sweet; I just want to kiss him.

"Cas...you look, sexy as hell."

"Those were my exact words! Swear it!" Gabriel interjected

"Thank you Dean. You look wonderful as well." I breathed

"You ready to go?"

"Yes, please." I was practically begging him.

As we walked through the threshold Gabriel grabbed my arm and put something in my back pocket, pushed me away and locked the door. Whatever it was, it was thick. I pulled it out for inspection. It's like five condoms! I'm going to kill him. He was always the trickster of the family.

"I'm not against needing those, Cas but I'd rather wait if that's okay with you." Dean snickered

"I- Gabriel he-"

"I know, dude. I'm just messing with you."

"I'll get him back. He thinks that just because he can sexy me up that he can get away with these things."

"He did what to you?"

"He uh, dressed me and did my hair...never mind."

"Were you nervous Castiel?"

_He said my full name._

"A little, yes. I'm sorry."

He walked over and took my hand "Me too. It's the good kind of nervous. I like it."

My heart is going to implode; I can see the headlines now:** Bookworm with social anxiety dies of shock as his crush takes his hand and verbalizes the feelings that were already implied**. It'll be terrible and everyone will laugh.

"I like it, too Dean."

"So let's get going. I have the reservations set for 8:30 and it's already 8:15" he smiled at me

We pulled up to the restaurant and it was beautiful; when we walked in it was even better. Everything was white and deep purple. Purple marble-like linoleum floors with gold swirled in. The tables had white metal legs with the tops matching the floors. I'm not sure if it was good taste or boring taste. It was very confusing because it was so plain but so beautiful. The purple was a pretty color either way.

"Table for two please" Dean instructed the hostess

"Right this way, sir"

She made some kind of small chit chat but I wasn't listening. I was looking at the various paintings on the wall. I could hear Pachelbel's "Canon" playing in the background. It was one of my favorite pieces; it could relax me when nothing else could.

I don't remember sitting down. Oh well, I've gotten used to doing things subconsciously while I'm thinking of Dean.

"You've never been here, before, have you?"

"No, I haven't. How can you tell?"

"Just the way you're looking at the floors and tables. Mainly the paintings, though. It's funny; you look at them like Sammy does. When I look at them I see hills with flowers on them. When he looks at them he sees a piece of art that someone more than likely poured from their soul."

"That's what I see, honestly. The music is wonderful, too."

"Pachelbel's 'Canon', I love it."

"I do too."

"SO what do you think looks good?"

"I was thinking of eggplant parmigiana. What about you?"

"I was thinking this ricotta stuffed ravioli looks really good. It comes with a cheese sauce, too. Yeah; I'm going to get that."

"Good evening. My name is Megan, I'll be your server tonight, and what can I get you for a drink?" she was a small brunette with curly hair and big brown eyes, she had cute pink lips and a beautiful crooked smile.

"I think I'll just have a glass of sweet tea, please. Cas?"

"White Zifandel, please"

"Alright and have you figured out what you'd like for dinner?"

"I'll have this ravioli here" he said gesturing towards the menu "and my date will have the eggplant parmigiana."

_Date. I'm going to faint._

"Alright then; I'll be back with your drinks in just a moment."

"Thank you, miss." He was so polite; it's a pretty big difference from the Dean I saw last night.

"So where are you from, Dean?"

"I was born in Dallas, Texas. What about you?"

"Boston, Massachusetts."

"Damn, that's about as far away as we could possibly get, I think." He laughed

"Yeah no kidding; crazy when you think about it; everyone has their own backstory, their own past. People have secrets that no one else knows about. It's amazing, really."

"I agree. So what's your story, Cas?"

"Oh nothing much; my brothers and I lived with our parents in Boston for most of my life. When Michael passed we moved to Brooklyn, New York. My dad was a schoolteacher and my mother was a nurse. I moved out as soon as I hit 18."

"Why did you leave so soon?"

"My father was an abusive drunk and my mother was too timid to do anything about it. I call her everyday but if he knew, he'd flip his lid."

"What for?"

"It's because I'm gay. He hates it. He told me unless I went and got married and had kids that I wasn't his son. I told him I didn't want him as a father anyway so it didn't matter to me. What's your story, Dean?"

"Well, when I was four, my mother died in a house fire. My Dad tried to save her but he couldn't. He handed me Sammy and told me to run and don't look back. So I did. I remember everything from that night. Lord knows I've tried to forget. I heard her burn. I heard my dad's cries of anguish when he couldn't get to her in time. I was by far, the worst night of my life."

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

"It was a long time ago. I still miss her, of course but I'm okay."

"When Michael died, my mother and father had to identify the body. They took us to the hospital with them. We sat in the hallway across from the door of the morgue. The screaming and crying of my mother will be forever branded into my brain. That is the reason I can't sleep at night."

"I know what you mean. Sam doesn't remember Mom. He was only six months old. I remember her; I remember everything. I wish I didn't."

"I know how you feel. I wish they hadn't taken us to the hospital that night. I'll never forget the look on Gabriel's face. He looked so guilty. Completely heartbroken and there wasn't anything I could do about it."

"Exactly; my dad was the same way and there was nothing I could do to help."

"Alright gentlemen, here's the eggplant parmigiana, and here's your ravioli. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Could I get a bit more wine, please, ma'am?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." She replied. I wonder why her eyes always look curious. Why does her smile always seem sincere? People are amazing.

"If you're gay why are you checking her out?" Dean teased

"I'm not 'checking her out'. I'm thinking about her."

"That sounds a little creepy, dude."

"Well, I mean, why do her eyes always look so curious? Her smile is so sweet and sincere; it doesn't look forced at all. I wonder about things like this a lot. I'm very nosy." I laughed

"Well you know what they say about kids, when they're being nosy or curious they're just trying to learn. Maybe it's the same thing for you."

"It's possible. I hadn't thought of that, honestly. It's certainly a good theory. I like to watch people. See how they move, their little ticks and twitches they make when they're mot thinking about it. Your brother, for instance, he runs his hand through his a hair a lot and creases his eyebrows together. I've found him interesting while he reads and sips on his coffee in the dining area."

"Do you watch me?"

"Yes but not for things like that; other things usually run through my head." The words are out before I can think of what I'm saying. I've always done that. You'd think I had gotten a handle on it by now. I feel my face turn red.

"Oh? What do you think about, Cas?"

"I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay. I don't mind. Especially if it's dirty thoughts." He chuckled

It's been about 30 minutes and I still can't believe I said that. Oh well, he laughed it off and didn't seem offended by my blunt behavior in the least, thank God. He even turned it around on me. I like this man.

"Can I offer dessert, gentlemen?"

"Yes please!" Dean said giddily "I'll have the apple pie a la mode"

"I'll have the triple chocolate cake, please."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said with another crooked smile and walked away. She was kind of adorable. She didn't walk with much grace nor was she clumsy. She was normal. She wore what appeared to be men's shoes instead of women's. All of the other waitresses were wearing heels. She probably couldn't walk in them very well. I don't see how anyone could, honestly.

"SO what did you notice this time?"

"She's a lesbian."

"What? How can you tell?"

"I wasn't sure when I first met her but it's in the way she walks. Her confidence is amazing. It probably took a lot of guts to work at someplace like this while being gay. The other workers probably don't even know; if they suspect anything they aren't brave enough to ask. "

"But how can you tell?"

"Gaydar? I don't know. I just can."

"Weird."

"Yeah, I know. I think it's some kind of instinct we have so we don't get our asses whooped for hitting on straight people." I laughed

"When I was in college I wasn't exactly a big guy so I kinda fit the profile of queen so I'd get messed with a lot. Not too much anymore, though. The whole 6'1 190lb Texan of pure muscle is kind of intimidating now." He let a brilliant smile across his face.

"I've never really had that advantage. I might be 6' but I'm kinda of skinny and they prefer people like me."

"I know what you mean. Do you go to bars?"

"Not really, no. I prefer the quiet, honestly."

"Why's that?"

"I'm not sure. That's the way I've always been for as long as I can remember. I've always found it comforting to be alone."

"Really? I've always found it comforting to be around people."

"I like my book, my silence and my coffee."

"I like my whiskey, my music and my baby."

"You have a kid?"

"What? Oh, no! My car!" he laughed

"Oh! My mistake."

"It's not your fault; I didn't explain."

"Okay, here we go. Apple pie a la mode, and triple chocolate cake. Anything else I can't get you boys tonight?"

"No ma'am; just the check, please."

"Okay I'll bring it right over."

"Thank you."

"Oh man this looks delicious." And it did. The pie's crust was flaky and golden with cinnamon sprinkled on it and a perfectly rounded scoop of vanilla ice cream on the top melting down the sides. The apples look soft and man did they smell good. My cake was also amazing of course, it's chocolate. It was a two layer piece of cake with fudge frosting in between the two layers and what appears to be chocolate chips in the cake itself. Man, I'm going to enjoy this.

"Oh my God; this is delicious, dude."

"So is this cake, it's amazing."

"No cake, pie is where it's at."

"I don't care too much for pie."

"Leave, now." He joked

"Oh, really? Is that how it is? What a loser." I retorted winking at him

"Hey, this 'loser' could kick your ass."

"You think so? We'll see about that."

"What's that mean?"

"It means your challenge has been accepted."

"But I didn't challenge you?"

"Oh, but you did my friend."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I never said I was challenging you!"

"Well I took it as a challenge, sir!"

"Because you're crazy, sir!"

"I- okay yeah, maybe a little." I laughed

"Ha! I'm right!"

"I'm so full."

"I know; me too. It was damn good food, too."

"It really was. Thank you, Dean."

"No problem, I enjoyed it very much." He sent me another dazzling smile; the kind that makes me melt. "Want to get out of here? I wanna go for a walk after a meal like that."

"I'm just fine with that" Maybe I'll get a kiss, too...

We walk back to the Impala which smells heavenly just like Dean. It smells old but it looks young. I have to ask; "Dean, how old is this car?"

"My Dad bought it when he was a teenager back in '73. He was dating my Mom and she wanted this VW Van but my Dad thought that this car fit him more appropriately. There's all kind of crazy memories in this car. When you turn the heat on, you can hear the legos I crammed in the vent rattle. There's the green army man Sam crammed into the ashtray- it's still stuck there. Sam and I carved our initials on the underside of the body and it's still there, too. This car is more of a home than I've ever known."

"That's insane."

"It's awesome."

"I have to agree with that."

We drove to the park; it kind of surprised me, honestly. I didn't expect Dean to be the type of guy to take walks on a date.

"Man, it feels awesome out here." He stated as he got out of the car

"It really does. I Autumn; it's always so pretty."

"Exactly; it smells good, too."

"It does. I used to love running around barefoot on the leaves. I loved the way it felt and the sound it made."

"I hate being barefoot. It rarely happens, it just feels weird without my boots."

"Weirdo." I teased

"Hey, I'm not the one who sits and watches people; stalker." He laughed

"Oh well, at least I learn some things on body language."

"Yeah, I guess that's true. What did you pick up about me?"

"I figured you were a dick; a sexy dick."

"I- seriously? I'm not a dick!"

"You kind of are; not as much as I expected, though."

"Yes, because that's exactly what a guy wants to hear on a date."

"I know, right? Such a turn on, isn't it?"

"Oh yeah; getting hard just thinking about it." He laughed

"Hey now, none of that yet."

"Yet?" he said wiggling his eyebrows

"Yes, yet; you dork." I laughed

"Hey, you're here with me so I can't be that bad"

"You're not ad at all, Dean."

"You promise?" he chuckled

"I promise."

"So you and Gabriel live together?"

"Yes, we have a two bedroom apartment and we make it work. Doesn't see like it'd be too hard but he's rather difficult to live with."

"I know what you mean. Sam and I have an apartment and he's always such a neat freak. I leave my cup on the table and he's o my ass about it."

"See, I'm like that but not too bad, I don't think. I think I'm going to have to talk to Sam and you're going to have to talk to Gabriel so we can see what we're like to live with." I laughed

"That might just work. You never know, our brothers may put in a good word for us and lie." He chuckled

"I'm not too sure about that. Lord knows I drive Gabriel up the wall."

"I drive Sammy up the wall. It's our job as brothers."

"I suppose so. They still love us, though so it's okay."

"Yes, they do. I can vouch for Gabriel because there's nothing a little brother can do to make him not love him more than anything."

"I can vouch for Sam because there's nothing a big brother can do to keep a little brother from loving him more than anything."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes; Gabriel has kicked himself for all the times I had to carry him to bed because he was drunk and needed to drown the sorrows; for when he ignored me for his friends, when he let his girlfriends come between us; the one that stands out the most is how he feels he wasn't there for me when Michael died. Which, he wasn't. He drowned himself in sorrow for having their last conversation be an argument; he didn't talk for five months afterwards. He would do the occasional "yes", "no" or "okay" but that was it. I understood. Sometimes the older brother needs to take care of himself, too. There is nothing he could possibly do to make me love him any less."

"I know what you mean. Sam doesn't hold it against me for all the times he'd ask about Mom and I'd tell him to shut up or leave me alone. We talked about it years later. He understands completely now." He looked so sad and regretful, like he needed a hug. I'll be damned if I scare him off now, though. I'd only known him for two days and I already wanted to wrap myself in a blanket with him and cuddle all night.

"That's an understandable reaction, Dean. I'd do the same thing, I'm sure."

"Do you think so?"

"Oh, yes. How old was Sam when he stopped asking?"

"I don't know; maybe seven or eight."

"So you were only 11 or 12. It's understandable."

"Yeah but I was old enough to not be such a dick about it. I was just frustrated and all I could think about every time he asked was her screaming in the fire." I could see him physically wince as the words fell from his mouth.

"Did he ever go to your Dad?"

"Every time he ever asked me; sometimes I think he only asked me to see if I'd answer."

"Right, he wanted to test the water."

"Exactly; I think he stopped asking because he was finally old enough to understand what I felt. My Dad never knew I heard her that night in the fire. I never told him. I felt like I needed to take care of him and I didn't want him to need to take care of me, even at four years old I was stubborn as hell."

"Is your Dad still alive?"

"No, he drank himself to death. Well, that's just my theory. He died from liver failure."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Dean."

"It's okay. I've lost a lot but I still have my Sammy."

"Yes you do. It's great to still have some family to have your back. Gabriel doesn't go home for Christmas because my father won't allow my presence. He says it's 'bullshit"." I chuckled

He laughed "It is bullshit."

"Well, it seems like we're a couple of fools with daddy issues, eh?" I teased

"I guess so, yeah. Oh well, at least we're sexy." He flashed a wink. He called me sexy. Eeep! My inner girl is shining through!

"Yes we are." I smiled. I smiled a little too big, I think...

"Look! Ducks!" he exclaimed as he grabbed my wrist and ran almost taking my arm off. He took out a little package of crackers from his pocket and started to break it them and toss it at them.

"Do you always carry crackers in your pocket?"

"What? Oh, no." he laughed "I took them from the restaurant, I was hoping to see ducks. If I didn't I would've eaten them later." He was smiling like a little boy. He's so adorable!

"Well, that's interesting." I smiled at him as he shoved a package of crackers in my hand

"I like ducks."

"I can see that."

"Is that weird?"

"Probably; but I'm weird so I think it's cute." I chuckled as I crumbled some cracker in my hand

"No, no, no, like this," he said as e broke off pieces "you don't crumble it or they can't eat it. Just break off pieces"

"You're a professional duck feeder, huh?" I laughed

"You know it!" he retorted

"You're adorable sometimes, you know."

"I am not. I'm sexy as hell."

"Yes, yes you are."

"So are you, sir."

"I- well, thank you."

"I'm only speaking the truth, my friend."

"Well, everyone is entitled to their opinion." I joked; I know I'm an attractive individual.

"Seriously, dude. You're sexy as fuck."

"I was only kidding, Dean." I can feel myself blush as I smile at him and look in his serious eyes

"Yeah, well I wasn't. Want me to prove it?" it's funny because in trivia and things of that nature my brain has cat-like reflexes. When it comes to situations such as this; it's more like...like dragging a wire strainer through mud.

"How would you prove an opinion? It's something in your head, that doesn't make sense." I didn't even have time to think about it any more before he grabbed me and pulled me forward; his body against mine. He took his left hand and hooked it under my right arm bringing his hand up to my left shoulder blade and pulled me even closer, reached his right hand up and put it on the back of my head and pulled me closer until he kissed me. He slowly moved his lips on mine; it took a second for me to realize I needed to kiss him back, I was shocked. I took my right hand and grabbed his left bicep; good God that felt amazing. I entwined his hair in my left hand, so soft. He slipped his tongue in my mouth; he tasted so good, just like I knew he would. So sweet and he smelled so damn good. I want him to take me right now. Of course we're in the park so that won't happen; I'd rather not on the first night, anyway. He breaks the kiss that I never want to end.

"Do you maybe, want go back to my apartment?" I guess he saw the look of 'I shouldn't' on my face because he quickly said "We don't have to have sex. We can just sit there and watch movies or listen to music if you'd like."

"I would like that, yes."

"Great! C'mon, let's go." He said with a huge grin

I felt butterflies in my stomach as we walked back to the impala. I hadn't realized we walked so far. I wonder what his apartment looks like, what floor he lives on and-oh my God. He just took my hand. He's holding my hand. Inner girl is coming out again. Why didn't I notice his hands were so soft? I need to stop thinking about that and calm myself down. I'm acting like a damned 14 year old girl.

"What kinds of movies do you like, Cas?"

"Everything, really; although I don't enjoy sappy sad movies."

"No chick flicks; awesome."

"You don't like them either?"

"Hell no; I hate that stuff, it bores me to death."

"That's exactly how I feel about them."

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket; it's Gabriel, of course. I didn't know it was past midnight, either. I'm glad I'm off tomorrow.

{**12:16am From Gabriel: Hey little bro, you doing alright? I'm gonna head to bed if you don't need me.**}

{**12:17am To Gabriel: I'm fine; still hanging out with Dean. Go ahead and go to bed, I'm fine.**}

{**12:20am From Gabriel: Alright; just making sure. You call me if you need to. I'll have my ringer on. Remember to wear a condom! Love you!**}

{**12:21am To Gabriel: You're such an ass, I swear. I love you, too. See you in the morning.**}

{**12:23am From Gabriel: Shit, I better not see you in the morning! Get laid dude! You deserve it!**}

I'm not going to respond to that one.

"Gabby?"

"Yeah, he's making sure you haven't killed me yet." I laughed

"Well, via text message isn't very effective. He should've called and actually heard your voice."

"If I hadn't answered he would have."

"That makes sense. I'd do that to Sammy."

"I'm sure you would. I wouldn't have it any other way and I doubt Sam would, either."

"Alright, we're here. It's a little messy. Well, probably not. Sam was here alone. Yeah, I take that back. It's pristine in there." He chuckled. He sounded a bit nervous, he's silly.

"It doesn't matter to me, Dean. I'm not one to judge."

We walked up the stairs to the second floor he unlocked the door with his key and stepped through. It wasn't too bad, though you can tell there were two men living there. There was a Playboy calendar on the wall above the tv it was set on April so I guess they either liked the picture or have been too lazy to change it considering it's June now. The couch was leather, as was the recliner that sat next to it facing what seemed to be a cherry wood coffee table. It was all very nice. The dining room set matched their living room set.

"Want a beer, coffee, tea or water?"

"I'll take a beer, please."

"I'll be right back. SAMMY!" he hollered

"WHAAAT?" I heard from elsewhere in the apartment

"GET OUT HERE AND GET OFF THE PORN"

"I'M NOT LOOKING AT PORN, YOU ASS"

"LIAR. He's a liar." He smiled; I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Whaaat Dean?" Sam said as he stumbled into the living room surprisingly in his boxers, he obviously wasn't expecting me; but hot damn did he look good. That underwear didn't leave much to the imagination. I caught a glimpse of his oblique muscles along with the outline of the Netherlands and looked back at his face quickly. "Oh, hey Castiel; I'm sorry, if I'd known we had company I would have put some clothes on." He gave Dean a look of embarrassment

"It's okay Sam, it's not your fault Dean didn't give you warning."

"Exactly; why didn't you give me warning, Dean? What did you need, anyway?"

"Nothing; I just wanted to give you the option of joining us."

"I'm good, dude. I'm going to finish studying. See you tomorrow, Castiel. I'm sure I'll be in." he smiled and waltzed back into the bedroom.

"That wasn't very nice, Dean."

"What? You didn't enjoy seeing him in his underwear?"

"Well of course I did, but it was mean for you to do that to him" I laughed

"Sam is a good looking man. He was kind of a goofy looking kid, so was I. We just got lucky, I guess." He chuckled

"You're both very handsome." I assured

"Well, thank you." He said as he handed my beer to me. "So what do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me."

"Well have a look at the dvd's; all of Sam's porn is stashed in his room somewhere." He teased

They had a pretty good collection, a lot of Johnny Depp movies surprisingly. There was also a couple romantic movies; some horror, lots of comedy; the majority was comedy. I came across an independent film I'd watched a few years back and loved; Brick, starring Joseph Gordon-Levitt. Man, was he sexy.

"Oh, I love this movie! I haven't seen it in forever!"

"I've never seen it before. It's one of Sam's. It's good?"

"Oh yes, very good. I love it." I smiled

"Well give it here, I'll put it on."

"Thank you, Dean."

"For what?" he asked confusedly

"For letting me pick the movie." I giggled

"Oh, well I figure I have to let someone around here choose every once in a while." He teased

"I think you'll like this one."

We were at the part when Brendan (Levitt) gets shoved into the trunk to meet the kingpin and Dean was leaning forward like a little kid.

"Dude! He didn't even _care_ if that dude ran him over! He's insane!"

"I know. He'll do anything for this girl."

"Insane." He stated again

"He's in love. It'll make you do some crazy stuff."

"Obviously. I couldn't do anything like that. I'd pee myself." I laughed and laughed, not so much as what he said but at the seriousness and sincerity of which he said it.

"Don't laugh at me; I'm serious."

"I know you are, Dean. That's what's funny."

"Weirdo." He laughed

When it was over we were both sprawled across the couch and it was almost 3am. Holy hell, had time really gone that fast? Where did it go? I'm okay with it because I'm leaning my back against one arm of the couch while Dean mimics me on the other side; which meant our legs had to go somewhere...so they were tangled together. I'm okay with this.

"That was a really good movie. I can't believe they did that to the Kingpin. Insanity."

"I told you I love it, did you think I was exaggerating?" I teased

"Kind of, I was more hoping you just don't have a really bad taste in movies, honestly." He chuckled "Holy shit, it's already 3am."

"Yeah, it is. I'm sorry, let me help you clean up." It's not possible to watch a movie without junk food; thus causing the array of wrappers all over the table. I threw the wrappers and beer bottles away while he wiped down the table.

"Thanks man. Did you want me to take you home or did you want to stay the night? I mean like, actually stay the night; with sleeping. We don't have to have sex."

"I-I can stay, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind. I wouldn't have offered if I did." He sounded genuine

"Okay." I said grinning from ear to ear. It was odd, nothing about is body language said he had hidden intentions; he really didn't mind not having sex. I've never had that before.

"C'mon, I'll show you my room."

We walked down the hallway to his room, he had a huge king sized bed raised off the floor onto a four-post frame. It was a black wood frame with a huge, plush mattress atop it. The bright red sheet set had good contrast between the post and white walls. He must've had eight pillows up there, he's high maintenance. It's very beautiful. There's an old picture of him, Sam and an older man on the nightstand. That must've been their Dad. An even older picture of their Dad, a woman, a young Dean and an infant Sam sat next to it. This must be their mother. There wasn't much else in the room. Just a hamper in the corner of the room where there were clothes thrown around it rather than into it; typical man; and a dresser with a stereo on top.

"Welcome to my humble abode. Not bad right?" he smiled

"It's nice, I love your bed."

"Thank you, I love it, too. It's also very comfortable. Do you need something to sleep in or do you prefer in your boxers?"

"Boxers; I feel like I'm being choked when I wear clothes to bed. I'm crazy, I know."

"Actually, I feel the same way." He laughed

"Oh good, everyone thinks I'm crazy."

"Hell no; I hate it. Here, just leave your shoes over there" he said as he sat on the bed to untie his boots and tossed them onto the floor by the closet. I followed suit and tossed mine next to his.

"I have an extra toothbrush you can use in here" he got up and walked to the bathroom, I followed him through the hallway. I hadn't realized how fluffy this carpet is; it feels awesome between my toes. I wiggle them on it for a minute before I look up to see Dean watching me with a sly smile.

"I- the carpet is soft."

"Yes it is, do you like it?"

"I do, yes."

"Anyways, toothbrush; here's one for you."

"Thank you, Dean." I mumbled as I took it from him. He looked cute when he brushed his teeth. He did it so vigorously as though he was brushing the teeth away. He spat the foam out and rinsed his mouth out; I want to taste him again. I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth as well, he handed me a washcloth to wipe my mouth with; he was watching me intently. I watched his eyes go from mine to my mouth while he bit his lip. Well at least I'm not the only one who wants to kiss.

"Alright, you ready to lie down?"

"I am, yes."

"Okay cool, c'mon." he said as he quickly sped past me into the hall to the bedroom. What was that about? Men, I swear.

"So, we're sharing the bed?"

"Yeah, is that okay? I can go to the couch if you want, Cas."

"No! I uh- I was just wondering." I blushed, I guess it hadn't really donned on me until now that I'd be sleeping in the same bed with him; half naked.

"Okay, cool." He said as he unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside. Holy shit, he looked hotter than in my imagination. He unbuttoned his jeans and slowly pulled them down. Holy hell, I'm going to faint. When he finished undressing his eyes fell on me and my clothes. He looked at me disapprovingly. I understood the unspoken hint and unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it to the floor next to his; undid my jeans and pulled them off just as agonizingly slow as Dean had. I could hear a faint moan come from him. He turned around quickly and hopped onto the bed.

"Will you turn off the light, please?"

"Well I figured we'd sleep with it on tonight" I teased

"Hardy har." He retorted

I turned off the light and got onto the bed when I felt him pull me closer to him for a kiss. His lips found mine quickly and he wrapped me in his arms. He pushed against me and I felt his erection against my leg but he pulled his hips away. So he did want to have sex, but he didn't. What a confusing creature. This kiss wasn't as passionate as last time but it was doing the trick, that's for sure. He pulled away and flipped me onto my left side so he could cuddle against my back in a spooning position.

"G'night Cas"

"Goodnight, Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Oh that sun is bright. Holy hell I'm hot. When I come out of my haze I realize I'm hot because Dean has wrapped himself around me completely. Oh, I could stay like this forever. I'm on my right side; facing him, his head is on my shoulder with his left arm underneath me, his right arm curled around me with the hand under my ribs, his left leg between mine and his right leg snaked over both of mine. He's a very cuddly sleeper. I'm just fine with this; I just snuggle in closer, smelling his body-wash and deodorant on his skin; which is very soft. I must've stirred him a bit because he squeezed me tightly like he didn't want me to leave. I could feel his morning erection press hard into my thigh...oh I wasn't going anywhere unless I had to. He inhaled deeply ad lazily raised his head to look at me; his eyes were sleepy and half open and it was quite possibly the cutest thing I've ever witnessed.

"Morning" he said halfheartedly

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Like the dead. What about you?"

"Same here."

"I haven't had a good night's sleep like that in while."

"Me either, it was awesome."

"We should do this more often." He chuckled

"I agree; that was an awesome night all the way around."

"Yes it was. I wasn't kidding; we really should do this again. I had a lot of fun with you."

"I'm glad to hear that; I had fun, too."

"Oh dude, I'm sorry. I'm like, all up in your bubble of personal space." He said as he shifted around. He gasped, blushed and his eyes got big.

"I don't mind."

"I- I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick."

"Okay." Did he just notice his erection? It's possible. I don't know. He got up swiftly and speed-walked to the bathroom. How odd. I took the time alone to stretch out properly and lie across his bed; that felt good, much better now. He came back into the bedroom with his face a little less red than when he left but the blush was still there.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't realize how bad I needed to pee" he chuckled

"Oh, I see. I need to go, too. I'll be right back. What time is it?"

"9:30"

"Mm. Thank you."

"No problemo."

As I walked to the bathroom in my underwear I almost ran into Sam. I was so caught up on Dean I'd forgotten about him.

"Oh, good morning, Castiel." He said surprised

"Um, good morning, Sam. I'm sorry, I didn't think about you being here or I would've put some clothes on." I said embarrassed as hell

"It's okay. We're even now." He said as he referred to the previous night; poor guy.

"I guess so" I laughed. I went into the bathroom did my business, washed my hands and made my way to Dean's bed much faster than when I'd left it. I didn't want to risk seeing Sam again until I put clothes on.

"You get lost on the way back?" he teased

"I uh, ran into Sam. I forgot about him; as terrible as that sounds."

He howled with laughter. What a jerk! Oh well, at least he's cute when he laughs.

"It's not funny."

"It is because I forgot about him, too! You're very distracting, Castiel."

"You can butter me up all you want but it's still not funny." I jokingly pouted

"Oh, did you hurt your ego?"

"A little bit, yes; he looks much better in his underwear than I do." I laughed

"Aw, want me to kiss you and make it better?"

"Yep."

"Alright, c'mere."

I walked over to the edge of the bed with my arms crossed looking away from him; avoiding eye contact.

"Aw, come here, baby; let me kiss you."

"No."

"But you just said-"

"You're not allowed to kiss me" I was joking but suddenly I was being tossed into the air and onto the bed. It was quite startling.

"I'm going to kiss you." He said as he smiled devilishly

"Oh? Well you can try." I managed to say between giggles

I was attacked with kisses landing everywhere except my mouth. My neck, temple, cheekbone, nose, eyebrow; everywhere as I wiggled around. I guess I underestimated his strength because he grabbed my right wrist and brought it up above my head, did the same with the left and switched to holding both wrists with his left hand. He was pinning me down and it was a serious turn on.

"What are you gonna do now?" he teased

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

Just then he positioned himself between my legs on his knees and bent down to kiss me. I let him this time, gladly. I was hard and it was starting to hurt. His kiss was rough and demanding, his tongue searched my mouth; he was fucking my mouth with his. I brought my legs up and wrapped them around his waist pulling him down on top of me; rubbing my erection against his. It was nice to know he was as hard as I was. He let out a soft moan as his free hand rubbed up my left arm and down onto my ribs and chest stopping only for a moment to tease my nipple. He pulled his hand down further to the waistband of my underwear as he grinded against me then pulled it back up playing with the trail of hair from my belly button to my pubic area but he never let his fingers slide past that waistband. He pulled his mouth from mine and smiled at me.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, _please_. Please fuck me, Dean."

"Mm, that's what I like to hear." He said as he released my hands so he could run his down my body while he kissed and sucked on my neck. He's so good with his tongue. I let out a sharp gasp when his hand found my erection and began massaging it, flicking his thumb over the head. He certainly knew what he was doing. He trailed kisses down my chest and nipped and sucked on my nipple, moving slowly to mimic the action on the other while he stroked me through my underwear. He kissed all the way down onto my hip and stopped to kiss on that little trail of hair. He pulled my underwear off and kissed on my pubic hair; he put his mouth everywhere except where I needed it most. He decided to give me some relief and kiss down my inner-thigh to my balls and started to suck on them; God it felt good. I couldn't help but moan as I succumbed to his expert mouth. He pulled one into his mouth at a time rolling his tongue on it, flicking over it quickly as he stroked me. He let go of my cock and put it in his mouth. That's what I've been waiting for; he put it into his mouth as far as he could and lightly bit down; testing the waters.

"Ohh, bite harder, please."

He bit down as he rolled the back of his tongue around on the head of my cock in his throat; it felt so fucking good. He swallowed on it and I almost came right there; I'm not going to last much longer if he keeps at me like this.

"Dean baby; stop, I'm gonna come."

He pulled it out of his mouth just long enough to say "I want to taste you; swallow you."

That was all I needed to hear to put me over the edge. I let out a loud moan as I shot down into his mouth. He pulled me closer and bit down as I came, making it a very strong orgasm. He pulled himself back up to my level and kissed on my neck as I caught my breath.

"That didn't take long" I mumbled

"I'm okay with that. I'm going to fuck you senseless, anyway." He smiled. Man that was sexy.

He kissed my mouth hard again, tongue catching every centimeter of my mouth.

"Hold on just a sec" he said as he hopped up and went to the nightstand. He pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. A condom in a gold wrapper marked "large". I hadn't really looked to see how well endowed he was but as I looked now I could see it peeking out of the bottom of his boxers. Oh, Lord. This is going to be fun. He got back onto the bed and squirted some of the lube onto his fingers and ran them across me to prep me. He pressed one finger inside slowly, oh how I missed that welcomed burning sensation. He slid it in and out repeatedly until he pressed another in, going a bit faster now. It felt so good. He continued until he had four fingers inside of me stretching me open, I knew I was going to need it. He pulled his hand away and grabbed the condom. He stood up at the edge of the bed and pulled his boxers down. He was huge. He slid the condom on and rubbed a lot of lube on himself before getting on the bed again.

"You let me know if this is too much; okay?"

"Okay."

He added more lube to me and him before aligning is cock with me and slowly started to push himself inside. It hurt but it wasn't overbearing. It was still arousing and my cock was hard again so I was okay with it. He got all the way into me; pulled out slowly and pushed back in slowly a couple times before he started to pick up the pace. My legs are wrapped around his waist pulling him in deeper with every thrust. He was just being too gentle with me...

"Dean, hard baby, hard."

He did as requested and began to fuck me hard; he bit down on my neck, which ought to leave a good sized mark. He reached down and began to stroke me as he fucked me and kissed on my neck. His teeth grazed my earlobe and made me get goosebumps; I want more of this man and he's giving me all he's got.

"Fuck, Cas; you're so tight."

"You're fucking huge. Fuck me harder, please baby, please."

He fucked into me as hard as he could while he stroked me, I can't believe all the sensations I'm feeling at once; pain, pleasure, need and endless desire. He pulled my hair with one hand while he stroked me with the other and it was overwhelming.

"Oh God, Dean; I'm gonna come."

"No you're not." He said as he stopped stroking

"Dean! Please!"

As if his stopping his stroking wasn't enough, he pushed in as deep as he could and stopped moving; kissing my neck and nibbling at me jaw line.

"I'm going to make you last as long as I want you to, baby."

"But Deeeaaan" I whined

"Don't complain. It'll be a wonderful orgasm when you finally get it." He said as he pressed his lips to my shoulder. I could feel his morning stubble; it was so rough and arousing. Like sandpaper on silk. It was making my cock twitch; I really need to come.

As if on cue; he began to fuck me slowly while he massaged my cock instead of stroking it. He just wasn't going fast or hard enough; I did not want to wait any longer. I needed this man to make me come; now.

"Fuck Dean" I growled as I wrapped my legs around him and pushed him onto his back by his shoulders. "I'm fucking you. You're such a goddamned tease." I began to ride him hard and fast; it hurt so good.

"Oh fuck, Cas. That feels amazing. Please don't stop." I had no intentions of stopping until we were both spent. He grabbed my hips and synchronized our thrusts; pushing in as deep as he could. I held onto his forearms; those forearms that have tempted me so much. He was firm and muscular everywhere; sexy as fuck.

"Cas, I'm close to coming. Will you jack off for me, please? I want to see you come." Of course I obliged. As I stroked my cock I watched him watching me and it turned me on more than anything else. I could look at those eyes watching me anytime. It was when he bit his lip that I lost it. I came and it shot all over our chests; I couldn't possibly contain the moan that escaped.

"Oh God; fuck Cas!" he said as he shot into me. His moan was so fucking sexy. He threw his head back and dug his fingertips into my hipbones. It hurt but it felt so damn good.

"Castiel." He said as he caught his breath

"Mm, yes Dean?"

"That was amazing."

"I agree. We should do that again sometime." I teased

"Oh hells yeah; when are your days off?" he laughed

"Well, I'm always off on Sundays" I giggled

"Well then it's settled; you come stay the night on Saturdays." He said as he pulled me down for a kiss

"We need a shower." I halfheartedly complained

"Yeah we do but I'm comfortable." He whined

"Honey we may have issues if we don't shower."

"This is true. Alright; let's get moving." He gave me one last kiss before he pulled my hips off of him; pulling out of me. He sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"Oh, good." He said

"What?"

"Sam left the apartment. He went to get doughnuts! Hell yeah!"

"Well at least we can walk across the hall naked" I giggled

"Yeah no kidding; I was about to text him to warn him but he just left so we should be okay."

"Good; he's already seen more of me than I ever intended to show." He let out a hearty laugh and kissed my cheek as he got off the bed leaving to the bathroom. I grabbed some of my clothes and followed him.

Their shower was nice; it was big, you could probably fit four people in it, the door was a heavy glass sliding type and there was two shower heads. Not bad for an apartment shower. Not bad at all. He started the hot water and let it warm before he turned on the cold and tested it with his hand multiple times.

"Is this temp okay?"

"Yeah that's fine" I said sticking my hand in the water

"Cool, c'mon I wanna see you wet and naked" he smiled devilishly

"You get in first. I was waiting to see you wet and naked." I teased

"Aw, okay fine." He pouted

"Oh, don't be a pouty."

"I'm not being a pouty."

"You so are."

"What ever." He laughed as he got in the shower. Man he looked good when he was wet. The way the hot water made his skin red and trickled off his body perfectly. It was extenuating every wonderful aspect of him I'd never even noticed. I couldn't help but stare as he ran his fingers through his hair and dipped his head under the faucet. He stopped and looked at me like a deer caught in headlights.

"Can I help you, sir?" he smiled

"Yes, please, I'll take another serving of that." I said pointing towards his groin.

"Well that is kind of tired right now." He laughed

"Oh, so disappointing." I teased

"C'mon, get your ass in here."

"Okay okay, mister bossy."

I stepped in and joined him; gave him a kiss before I ducked under the shower head. He came up behind me and put his left arm around my waist and his right arm was tucked under mine and snaked up onto my shoulder. I loved feeling his body against mine; even if it wasn't during sex. It just felt wonderful. He stepped away and grabbed a loofah, put some body wash on it and started to wash my back and shoulders. It's amazing how a man with such a hard outer shell is so soft and caring. He washed down to my lower back and reached around to wash my stomach and chest; trailing kisses along my ear as he did it. I turned around to face him and planted a passionate kiss on his full pink lips. He caught me off guard and pushed me under the waterfall, honestly startled me a bit. He chuckled as he rinsed the soap off of me.

"Dude! Uncalled for!" I laughed

"Hey, you needed a good rinsing!"

"Well you could've warned me!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" he smiled

"I guess it was kind of funny." I jokingly rolled my eyes

"It was, you resembled a baby when you blow on their face."

"Oh, that's just cruel." I laughed

"C'mere, let me wash your hair."

"Yes, sir."

There were three bottles of hair care products, some Garnier shampoo, Garnier conditioner (both having avocado seed oil or something inside), and a bottle of Old Spice 2 in 1. The Old Spice had to be Dean's, I couldn't picture him using the girly stuff on his hair; Sam on the other hand was a different story. I giggled at the thought. He looked at me suspiciously as he reached for the Old Spice and squirted some onto his hand. He rubbed his hands together and began rubbing it through my hair massaging and caressing the whole way. It was actually very relaxing. When he was through he gave me a kiss and a little warning before he shoved me under the water again.

"I'm going to rinse you now." He laughed

"See? Was that really so hard?"

"Yep, I'm going to have a heart attack now." He laughed

"Alright, my turn now." I said grabbing the loofah; I spurted some body wash onto it and started to wash his chest. He really was gorgeous. I scrubbed down onto his belly until I got where his pubic hair started then rubbed around to his back and washed up his shoulders onto the base of his neck. When I looked back at his face his eyes where staring right through me with some kind of feral look to them; like he was going to eat me alive, it was kind of hot. I felt my heart stop. Oh how does he do that to me? I ignored him and the feeling and immediately began to push him into the water; I couldn't catch him off guard of course because it took a lot more force to push him into the water than it did for him to push me. Still looking away from his face I grabbed the 2 in 1 and put a little into my hand and began to work it into his hair. He closed his eyes and parted his lips. He was so beautiful. I couldn't help but stare at every bit of his face while he wasn't looking at me. I gently pushed him back into the water; he tilted his head back so I could more easily rinse his hair out. I pulled him back and he smiled one of those heart melting smiles.

"All clean." I stated

"I don't know. I still feel a little dirty." He said as he grabbed the back of my neck and brought me into a deep kiss.

I let my hands roam a little more now. I rubbed down his sculpted shoulders and biceps, onto his hard chest to his stomach to play with that little trail of hair. Oh, I love that on every man, it's a shame some shave it off. I reached around to his ass, this man was firm everywhere. He let a little moan out as he spread his legs for me. I could feel my cock hardening and his was, too. I could feel it against my belly.

"You're ready again, dear?" I teased

"Yes, please."

"Okay but it's my turn."

"I'm okay with this." He smiled

"Do you have any lube in here?"

"I think I have some Vaseline in the cabinet. Hold on." He stepped out and rummaged around for a bit; when he came back he looked like he hit the jackpot.

"Find the Vaseline?"

"I actually found lube. I dunno where it came from but I'm not gonna argue." He smiled

"Alright, good job." I laughed

I took the bottle and put it on the shelf by the shampoos. I wanted to play with him first. I kissed down his neck sucking and biting the whole way onto his collarbone. He moaned slightly and it turned me on even more. I started to let my hands roam again, massaging on his stomach and hipbones. He pushed his erection up against mine and while it did feel great, I pushed him away up against the shower wall.

"But Caaas I waaant you."

"And I you; but I'm going to play with your first."

He smiled and let out a small groan, why the hell is that so sexy? I'm not letting it distract me, though. I kissed on his shoulder to his collar bone up onto his neck on his adam's apple. Lightly nipping and sucking all the way, rubbing my hands down is long toned arms, he felt amazing. Running down onto his stomach to play with his pubic hair lightly brushing my fingertips onto the base of his cock, I grabbed it much to his surprise, and started stroking his quickly. He took in a deep breath and let out a loud long moan.

"Oh, does that feel good, Dean?"

"God yes, please, more."

"More? Selfish, aren't we?" I smirked

I got down onto my knees and took him into my throat, pushing him against the roof my mouth and rubbing my tongue on the underside. I pulled him out and started stroking him slowly while I moved over to his balls and sucked them into my mouth, rolling my tongue onto each of them individually and flicking lightly. I pulled back up and sucked the head into my mouth focusing on that and playing with his balls in my hand. He threw his head back and grabbed a fistful of my hair while he let out a loud moan; fuck. He's going to make me come if he keeps doing that. I slid my free hand around to his ass slowly fondling him barely pushing the tip of my finger in, just enough to make him want more.

"Fuck Cas, I'm gonna come."

I pulled him all the way into my mouth and let out a moan, vibrating my throat against the head of his cock; that sent him over the edge. I pulled back so I could taste him: I'm glad I did, he tastes amazing.

"Fuck, that was awesome. I don't know if I can stand after that." He slurred

"You better, my dick is still hard as iron. I'm going to fuck you."

"Oh, you're going to? What if I say no?"

"Well, you know what they say: you can't rape the willing." I laughed

"Oh yeah, I forget." He chuckled

I pulled him down into a ferocious kiss, grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled him away, turning his back to me.

"Hold onto the towel rod" I said motioning towards to the horizontal bar that sat pointlessly on the wall. "Don't let go, either."

"Oh, okay." He said shyly

"Do you bottom often?"

"Not really."

"How often is 'not really'?"

"Twice before." He confessed

"I knew you were more of a top." I chuckled

"I like to be dominate, sir."

"Oh, I've noticed."

I slicked my fingers with the lube, running them across him, massaging and pressing lightly. I slipped one finger inside and started pushing in and out; once I got a steady pace going I put another finger in, barely brushing his prostate each time. He was squirming away from me every time I hit the spot. I started scissoring my fingers until he was stretched enough. I rubbed the lube onto my cock and started slowly pushing myself in him. He definitely doesn't bottom much. He's tight as a virgin. I got all the way into him and let his body relax ad adjust to me before I started moving again. I pulled out quickly and pushed back in slowly, repeating three or four times until his knuckles weren't white on the towel bar anymore.

"C'mon, Cas; I want you to fuck me. Really fuck me, don't be a bitch about it."

"If that's what you want." I said as I pulled out and slammed back into him

"Oh fuck!"

"You want me to really fuck you or fuck you slowly?"

"Fuck me, please!"

I started slamming into him ruthlessly, enjoying every second of it, I felt him tighten around me; I leaned over, wrapped my arm around his waist and grabbed his hard cock and started stroking him quickly and squeezing tightly, he let out one of those breathtaking moans again and I almost lost it right then. I want to make him come first, though. I repositioned myself so I'd hit that little spot each time, it took me a second but I knew when I got it. He threw his head down and moaned louder than I'd ever heard from him; I felt his body come undone in my arms as he shot out at the shower floor. As soon as I felt his orgasm rush through my hand I came inside him.

We slid down onto the shower floor where he curled up into my arms.

"Castiel, that was amazing."

"Thank you, Dean, I thought so too."

"Alright, I guess we really should shower and eat breakfast."

"Agh, do we have to? This is wonderful."

"It is wonderful, but yes; we have to." He laughed

"Fine." I chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We stepped out from the shower and got dressed he's so freckled; it's adorable. I can't help but stare while he puts his pajama pants on. He's just so damned beautiful; how could someone like him see anything in me? I'm more than lucky, that's for sure.

"What?" he asked looking like a deer in headlights

"Nothing, I'm just uh, watching. That's all." I smiled

"Oh, alrighty then." He wiggled around for a minute to adjust his pants and left the bathroom. I followed him through to the bathroom where Sam sat on the couch watching a documentary on Mt. Vesuvius. I couldn't help but blush as he gave me a sly smile.

"Hey, I just got chocolate frosted and glazed doughnuts, I wasn't sure what you liked, Castiel."

"A doughnut is a doughnut to me." I assured

"Okay cool."

"Oh, I've never seen this one. I love watching about this." I said

"It's pretty good so far, I'm only like ten minutes in."

"Awesome. I came in just in time then."

"I'm going to make some coffee, you two nerds want any?" Dean teased

"Yes please" Sam and I said in unison ignoring Dean's insult

"Weirdos" Dean smiled

I could hear my phone ringing from the bedroom, it was some kind of "Bow chicka wow wow" music I'd set for Gabriel. I jogged to the bedroom and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Little bro! You're not dead yet! Well that's good news. Are you having fuun?"

"I'm eating doughnut with Sam and Dean, so yes; I'm having fun."

"Oh, Sam is there?"

"Yes, they live together."

"Ew, don't you think it's a bit creepy for two brothers their age to be living together?"

"Gabriel, are you even aware that we're literally living in the same situation?"

"Oh yeah." He chuckled "Sometimes I forget you're my brother and not my wife; always nagging and what not."

"I do not nag. You're the one calling me because you miss me." I joked

"I do not miss you! You do too nag! All the time you're nagging about the dishes, trash and everything else."

"Just because I like to have a cup to drink out of and a can to put trash in doesn't mean I nag a lot! It means you should help me out more. I only tell you to do something if I was the last person to do the chore three times in a row."

"What ever, Naggy Nancy."

"I am not a Naggy Nancy."

"So, did you get laid last night?"

"No." it wasn't a lie.

"Did you get laid this morning?"

"Look, I have doughnuts on the table. You of all people should know what a sin it is to let those get cold, I'll talk to you later."

"I'll take that as a yes! Get it, get it!"

"Oh shut up."

"Love you, little bro."

"Love you, too." I turned around to see Dean standing in the doorway with a chocolate doughnut in his hand and chocolate on the corner of his mouth. He's such a little kid, a giant adorable little kid.

"Was that Gabriel?" he snickered

"It was."

"Did he anger you?"

"No, he's just annoying. He loves me too much, I think."

"There's never too much love unless it's like stalker style." He laughed

"I think it may approach stalker status, honestly. Maybe it's just the older brother in him, though."

"Trust me; it's the older brother thing. Sammy is 25 years old and I always ask where he's going when he leaves. I know he thinks it's annoying but I can't help it, if he's supposed to only gone for ten minutes tops, I worry when it takes 20. I'm a paranoid brother; it's just the way I was raised, I guess."

"It makes sense, I didn't have anyone to look after constantly so there's no real empathy but I can try. I have looked after Gabriel plenty of times."

"Imagine having that feeling every minute of everyday for years then all of a sudden, you're not allowed to feel like that anymore because he's supposed to go off and be his own person. I cannot overstate how happy I am that Sammy still wants to live with me. It's gonna rip my heart when he gets married; it'll come before me, too."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't think it, I know it. I want him to be happy before I even think about being happy for myself. It's kind of dysfunctional, honestly."

"It's probably not healthy, but it's certainly thoughtful and caring. I'm glad I don't have to deal with that; Gabriel is always going to be a bachelor. Well, that's what he says, anyway."

"I believe it. He doesn't seem like the type to settle down. You do though, Sammy, too."

"Do you want to settle down?"

"I do, yes. I can't say I want kids because I'm honestly not sure. It'd definitely have to be with the right person."

"I understand. I don't think I want kids. They seem very hard to handle."

"Oh dude, you have no idea." He chuckled

"Caaaaas! It's back from commercials!" Sam hollered from the living room

Dean and I just stood there fidgeting for a moment before we moved.

"I guess you should get back to your nerdiness." He teased

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled as we walked back to the living room

Sam was on the edge of the couch cushion when we returned with his coffee in one hand held up to his lip and a nibbled on doughnut around his pointer finger on the other hand. They're both overgrown children. As though to prove my thought Dean raced in front of me and leapt over the back of the couch sending a dashing smile back to me as he sat next to Sam, causing him to spill his coffee on himself. I couldn't help but to laugh at that one.

"Dude, what the hell?!"

"I didn't mean to!"

"What did you mean to do?"

"Well, Cas and I were racing..."

"Oh no, don't drag me into this. You're on your own." I chuckled

"Man, I like this shirt." Sam whined grumpily

"Dish soap and cold water. It works wonders. Go rinse it out now and put some on there it should come out. You may need to spray it with stain remover when you wash it, though."

He looked at me questioningly "Just trust the gay guy, okay?" I teased

He stood up and unbuttoned the shirt as he walked away mumbling under his breath. I sat down next Dean while he sat with his head down and his hands between his knees like a small child who's Grandparent was disappointed in them. He looked up through his lashes at me with a small smile on his face, almost like he'd accomplished something. I could hear Sam rinsing the coffee off his shirt and still mumbling under his breath; they were just like Gabriel and me. It was actually kind of interesting, was this how people felt when they were around us? I'll have to observe more.

"Are you proud of yourself, Dean?" I said in a mockingly stern tone

"No, sir; it was an accident." He replied

"Well then why are you smiling?"

"You're cute, duh."

"Don't 'duh' me, young man."

"What're you gonna do about it?" he said with a sly smile placing his hand over on my knee

"I could take you into that bedroom, give you a hard spanking then fuck you ruthlessly."

"Oh, is that the best you can think of?"

"Well no. I'm not planning on doing it, anyway. The thought of you sitting here thinking about my cock in your ass is by far a better punishment; don't you think?" I smiled devilishly

"No, that's just torture, jerk."

"You asked for it by saying 'duh.'" I chuckled

"You're just mean." He pouted

"It's okay because I can make up for it by fucking you wonderfully."

"Okay I've had enough of you!" he shouted as he pounced on me and we fell onto the floor with a loud *thud*

"Gah! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as he sat up and straddled my hips with his legs hooked into mine

"I'm punishing you for your teasing." He calmly explained

"By sitting on me?"

"Noo." He said in a "duh" type of tone

He grabbed my left wrist and pulled it under himself while I flailed my right arm above my head in hopes of keeping him away, unsure of his intentions. Of course having longer extremities than me and being stronger than I am, he eventually got a hold on it and pulled it under himself with my other hand, smiling evilly as he did so.

"Ha! I've got you!" he exclaimed "Now you shall face your doom!"

"What are you do-OH MY GOD" was all I could get out before he began tickling my stomach and ribs. I haven't been held down and tickled since I was four, maybe five years old; back then it was an enjoyable experience, not anymore. I kicked and screamed, tears running past my temples laughing all the while. It sure wasn't fair. He stood back up laughing hysterically. I was kind of mad at him but I wasn't for long, how could I be with that beautiful smile?

"Okay, we're even." He smiled devilishly

"We are so far from even. We are from the Sun to Pluto far from even." I laughed

"Ah, whatever. You enjoyed it and you know it."

"What the hell are you two doing?" Sam questioned as he walked into the room

"I- we were just uh-"

"He told me 'duh' so I smarted off and he tackled me down. Does that seem fair to you?"

"Well, no. That's not very nice, Dean." Sam smirked as he sat back down onto the sofa

"I told you so." I snickered

"Whatever, you guys aren't any fun. I'm going to make a phone call. I'll be back." He said as he sulked to the bedroom

Feeling proud I reclaimed my position on the couch on the opposite end from Sam.

"Is Dean always this playful?" I inquired

"Not really. Well, he is but he isn't. He's been better since he moved back here."

"Where was he before?"

"He lived in Virginia for about a year. He had someone there, but the guy was a real asshole to him. I'm glad he finally decided to come back here. His name was Alexander. He was very handsome, he had money, loved to spoil Dean. He was really good to him for the first year. Then he just got really sour. He was never physically violent or anything, he was just really emotionally abusive. Dean had never felt like he was good enough for anyone. This guy made him feel like he was. Dean moved away with him and as soon as he was away from me the guy just started being really hateful. I of course didn't know this was going on, Dean called me one day and I could tell he was down again. I told him to come back with me. Alex was military so he was going to be moved to a different base somewhere, I told Dean to ask for a little bit of money to fly back here and some to fly back there. Plane tickets aren't exactly cheap, so he got about $500 from the guy. He just never went back. When we were sure the guy was at whatever base, we went and got his stuff from the house. He's always had problems with depression; this guy gave him hope for a new beginning and then he just pulled the rug out from under Dean's feet. It fucked him up pretty badly, honestly. He's just now getting back to normal. He's been back with me for about three months now."

"That's terrible, Sam. I don't see why Dean would ever feel that way about himself; he seems like one of the best people I've ever met. That's the honest truth. I have good intuition and I don't usually stay the night at someone's house when I've only known them a couple days. He's a great person."

"Yeah, he is and he didn't deserve to be treated like that, but it's over now and I'm getting him back to where he was. I'm glad."

"Me too, Sam."

Dean walked in the room and cuddled next to me on the couch and we watched the rest of the documentary.


End file.
